because of fanpage
by kaihun70
Summary: no sumarry :D


BECAUSE OF FANPAGE

Nggak bisa bikin summary hehehe :D

Cast : sekai/hunkai, member exo

Kim jongin atau biasa kita sering mengenalnya sebagai kai dancing machinenya exo sekaligus kekasih terselebungnya Oh Sehun sang magnae exo. Karena selama ini yang terkenal itu HUNHAN maka disini kai sebagai kekasih terselubung sehun dan hanya member exo yang tau. Selama ini banyak yang tidak menyadari hunkai mereka terlalu terlena dengan HUNHAN, sehingga tak menyadari bahwa dancing machine exo terluka dengan itu. Dia sebagai kekasih real oh sehun merasa tak dianggap karena terkalahkan oleh couple official yang disediakan management. Seperti saat ini ia tengah termenung dikamar melihat blog hunhan merajalela di google.

"huh, kenapa banyak sekali blog hunhan dimana-mana. Argg ottohke ?"

Jongin benar-benar frustasi dengan keadaan itu, bayangkan jika dibuat perbandingan maka 3:1 lebih banyak HUNHAN daripada HUNKAI.

BRAKK...

Terdengan debuman pintu yang ditendang oleh Tao. Ia kaget saat mendengar suara kai yang melengking keluar bukan hanya dia tapi para member yang tidak mempunyai jadwal berlari ke kamar kai.

"yakk! Kai gwenchanayoo ?" koor semua member

"hyung, gwenchana. Kenapa kalian disini?" tanya kai kepada para member.

"kami mendengar teriakanmu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"  
"nde, hehehe mianhae hyung tadi aku hanya melihat-lihat blog saja dan aku menemukan sesuatu yang tak terduga makanya aku berteriak mianhae hyung" sesal kai.

"nde, gwenchana. Lain kali jangan buat kami kaget arra!"

"arra hyung"

Kai hanya menghela nafas saat mendengar peringatan dari hyungnya.

Di ruang tv

" hyung, kalian dari mana ? kenapa terlihat kelelahan begitu?" tanya sang magnae

"kami dari kamar kai" jawab baekhyun

"ada apa dengan kai?"

"kami tidak tahu, tiba-tiba ia menjerit dan.."

"yakk! Magnae aku belum selesai bicara" teriak baekhyun.

"sudahlah hyung, mungkin ia hanya khawatir pada kai"

"tapi tidak begitu juga, aku kan sedang berbicara padanya" baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Chen mendekatinya dan memeluknya dari samping untuk menenangkan sang kekasih. Sedangkan yang lain hanya dapat menggeleng. Mereka bingung, sebenarnya diantara chen dan baekhyun yang jadi semenya siapa?

At kai's room

Brakk

Terdengar suara pintu yang didobrak orang dari luar. Kai menoleh kearah suara pintu.

"baby, gwaenchana?" sehun berjalan cepat kearah kai dan membolak-balikan bandan kai melihat apakah sesuatu telah terjadi kepada kai

"gwaenchana, wae hunnie?" kai menatap sehun

"ani, hanya ingin memastikanmu. Aku tadi melihat hyungdeul dari arah kamar kita dan marah-marah makanya aku kesini" jawab sehun

"oh, apa yang sedang kau lihat baby-ah" tanya sehun saat melihat laptop didepan kai terbuka"

Kai melengoskan muka kearah laptopnya dalam hati ia merutuki kenapa ia lupa menutup layar laptopnya. Bisa malu ia jika sehun melihat apa yang sedang ia lihat saat ini. ia tersenyum canggung kearah sehun tapi tidak mengatakan apapun. Sehun melihatnya dengan pandangnya yang tak dapat diartikan oleh kai. ia tidak mengerti kenapa kai tak mengatakan apapun padanya.

"ada yang kau sembunyukan kai" sehun bertanya dengan mata yang menyipit.

"tidak ada, aku tidak menyembuyikan apapun hunnie" balas kai dengan nada yang manja.

Karena tak mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan sehun pergi dari hadapan kai tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Dan itu sukses membuat kai menghela nafas. Ia bersyukur sehun tak melihatnya. Ia kemudian membuka laptopnya kembali dan meneruskan melihat fanpage yang ia buka tadi, ia terus merutuki apa saja yang ada di fanpage itu. Tanpa kai sadari sehun kembai lagi kehadapanya dan melihat apa yang kai lihat. Ia menahan tawa melihat apa yang kai sembunyikan darinya, ia merasa senang. Senang karena ternyata kai masih peduli pada hubungan mereka. Tapi ia tiba-tiba mendengar kai teriskak.

"wae hunnie? Apa benar apa yang dikatakan mereka. Selama ini kau memang selalu peduli dengan luhan hyung dan juga kau lebih cocok denganya ketimbang denganku hiks...hiks.." kai berbicara sendiri dan terisak, ia tak menyadari jika sehun ada dibelakangnya.

Sehun memeluk kai dari belakang, ia melakukan itu untuk menenagkan kekasihnya

"baby-ah uljima. Kau tidak usah percaya apa yang mereka katakan tentangku dan luhan hyung. Kau juga tau kan bahwa aku melakukan semua itu semata-mata tentang fans service. Kau tak usah mendengarkan apa yang mereka katakan tentangmu. Dan yang harus kamu tahu dihati oh sehun hanya ada seorang kim jongin bukan luhan hyung atau yang lainya mengerti" sehun berkata kepada sehun dengan tetap memeluk kai dari belakang.

"hu..n-nnie" kai masih terkejut dengan adanya sehun dibelakangnya. Sehun membalikan tubuh kai, ia memeluk kai kemudian ia mengecup kening kai sayang.

.

.

.

.

THE END

#khekhekhe maafkan saya jika cerita ini jelek maklum ini pertama kalinya aku bikin ff dan sumpah ini gaje banget. Terima kasih untuk yang mau membaca ffku ini


End file.
